


Về Nhà

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Tony Stark Dies
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Về Nhà

Đi lính - là một nghĩa vụ cao cả, thiêng liêng hết sức của mỗi người con đất nước. Từ mọi miền của tổ quốc, họ tụ tập lại, cùng nhau bảo vệ quê nhà.

Trong những đêm hành quân, họ dựng trại nghỉ đêm, vài ba tiểu đội thay nhau gác đêm, họ thường ngồi bên bếp lửa, nói với nhau về nhiều điều về quê nhà, về tổ ấm, về hoài bão, về ước mơ ngày về.

Steve thuộc tiểu đoàn A45, anh mới tham gia quân ngũ được hai tháng. Anh đang cùng đội của mình gác đêm hôm nay.

Như mọi lần, Johnny, người đàn ông lớn tuổi nhất đội với bộ râu quai nón bắt đầu câu chuyện:

"Hôm nay, tôi sẽ kể cho các bạn nghe về nàng Rose của lòng tôi."

Mọi người bắt đầu cười ồ lên, tiếng vỗ tay hoà cùng tiếng bếp lửa nổ tí tách nghe rất vui tai.

"Nàng là hàng xóm của tôi, chúng tôi cùng nhau lớn lên. Rose hệt như cái tên của mình, nàng đẹp lắm. Mái tóc nàng như thác đổ, đôi mắt nàng sâu thẳm tựa đại dương và một chiều khi hoàng hôn buông xuống, giữa cánh đồng hoa oải hương của làng, tôi đã cầu hôn nàng" - Ánh mắt Johnny xa xăm, như xuyên thẳng qua cánh rừng, hướng về quê nhà của mình, nơi nàng Rose của lòng anh vẫn đợi anh quay về. Mọi người như chững lại, ai nấy cũng đợi chờ nghe từ miệng ông câu trả lời, họ hồi hộp như thể bản thân mới là nhân vật chính của câu chuyện, nhưng Johnny đã đưa bản thân chìm sâu vào quá khứ, quên luôn lời nói dang dở.

"Nàng có đồng ý hay không?" - Steve hỏi.

"À, tất nhiên là có chứ. Chúng tôi có hai đứa con gái. Xinh đẹp hệt như mẹ nó vậy. Chúng tôi có căn nhà gỗ nhỏ bên cánh đồng hoa tôi cầu hôn nàng." - Ánh mắt Johnny mơ màng, và môi ông nở nụ cười nhẹ tênh.

Mọi người vỗ tay, họ thi nhau chúc mừng. Johnny bật cười, nói:

"Vì vậy, tôi phải sống về với nàng và các con. Mà các cậu ở đây ai chắc cũng có bóng hồng cho mình chứ nhỉ?"

"Đúng đúng, của tôi là nàng Ariel, nàng-" - Gã đàn ông xắn tay áo lên, để lộ một bắp tay chắc khỏe - "Vì nàng, hôm nay tôi sẽ xăm tên nàng lên cánh tay này!!"

Trên bờ vai phải của mỗi người lính theo lệnh từ chính phủ đi chinh chiến hoặc bảo vệ quê nhà đều có một hình xăm.

Vì vật chất cũng còn thiếu thốn, họ dùng chiếc đinh dài, nung qua bếp lửa đỏ cho nóng rồi nhúng vào thứ mực đen viết thư và xăm giúp nhau.

Hình xăm đó có nhiều hình dáng, nhiều kiểu cách. Những người lớn tuổi thì thường là cái tên người họ thương, hay thành viên gia đình mình. Có người là đôi ba câu bày tỏ lòng mộ đạo, hay câu trích từ Kinh thánh. Nhưng với những chàng trai tuổi đời đôi mươi, còn non trẻ, thì thường là những nét phác thảo nguệch ngoạc về dáng hình một cô gái với mái tóc dài. Bởi lẽ là những tay mơ với nhau, hình xăm cũng không sắc nét và đẹp đẽ gì, nhưng chứa đựng bên trong là cả một hoài bão, cả một giấc mơ ngày trở về. Về với vòng tay người yêu thương, về lại với mái ấm gia đình.

Cả đám người hò hét, ai cũng tranh nhau kể chuyện và khi câu chuyện chấm dứt, họ thi nhau xăm lên vai mình cái tên, hay dáng hình người họ yêu.

"Còn cậu, Steve?"

Steve rút từ túi áo một phong thư, lá thư sờn cũ vì được gấp mở nhiều lần, nhưng nét chữ vẫn rõ ràng. Anh miết tay mình theo hàng chữ ấy, đôi môi nở nụ cười lạ lùng.

Đêm nay lửa trại bập bùng, trong đêm mà cái nhớ còn lạnh hơn cả gió phương Bắc, trong đêm mà cái nỗi khao khát gặp lại một người còn cồn cào hơn cả cơn đói, anh quyết định mình sẽ có một hình xăm.

"Đưa tôi lọ mực xăm!"

"Ồ, hay đấy anh bạn, đã nghĩ ra là sẽ xăm gì chưa?" - Johnny ngồi cạnh anh, ông đưa cho anh lọ mực cùng chiếc đinh đã đun đỏ và miếng vải dày quấn ở cuối để anh khỏi bỏng tay.

Steve mỉm cười, nụ cười qua ánh lửa bập bùng le lói chút niềm hạnh phúc giản đơn:

"Một cái tên."

"Tuyệt đấy, tên bạn gái à? Có cần tôi giúp đỡ gì hay không?"

"Không đâu Johnny, tôi muốn tự tay khắc tên người ấy lên da thịt mình."

Nghe tới đó, Johnny ngẩn người trong chốc lát, rồi ông bật cười, vỗ vai Steve:

"Tôi thích cậu rồi đấy, chàng trai. Chung tình lắm!"

Steve nhìn bờ vai trái của mình, nơi da thịt còn ửng đỏ, là nét chữ cứng cáp của anh, với hai ký tự "T.S". Đó là lần đầu tiên Steve tự xăm cho mình.

"Em ấy xứng đáng."

"Các chàng trai, hãy mạnh mẽ lên! Chờ ngày quay về!" - Johnny hét lên - "Vì Rose, vì gia đình."

Cả tiểu đội hò hét, những cái tên khác nhẹ nhàng thoát khỏi bờ môi họ, mở ra hy vọng cho những người lính về ngày trở lại. Tim ai trong đêm tối ấy cũng bừng sáng, đẹp đẽ hệt như một ngôi sao trên trời cao trong đêm tối mù mịt, vẫn nhẹ nhàng le lói.

***  
Ngày.. tháng.. năm

Gửi người thương,  
Anh đã xăm mình, không phải cái gì to tát đâu, chỉ là muốn khắc tên em lên vai, mang tên em đi ngắm nhìn mọi thứ, như ngày vẫn có em ở bên.  
Trời trở lạnh, khu vực này cũng lạnh lẽo lắm, nhưng nhớ nhiều thì cái lạnh cũng không đáng sợ đến vậy.  
Nhớ em.  
-Steve

***  
Ngày.. tháng.. năm

Gửi Tony thân mến,  
Anh ở đây thiếu thốn nhiều thứ, mà sao thương nhớ lúc nào cũng đủ đầy. Thèm gặp em, như cá nhớ nước, như cây chờ nắng. Nhưng anh biết điều đó khó khăn biết bao. Thế mà vẫn nhớ em nhiều.  
Nhớ lắm.  
-Steve  
***  
Ngày.. tháng.. năm..

Gửi Tony,  
Hôm nay anh mới thật sự thấy rõ chiến tranh thì ác liệt đến mức nào. Tiểu đội anh mất ba người. Nhưng vì lời hứa trở về, anh sẽ cố gắng sống.   
Đừng lo.  
-Steve

***  
Ngày.. tháng.. năm  
Gửi người yêu,  
Đêm nay lại nhớ em da diết, anh quyết định xăm lên mình gương mặt em. Mong là em không chê quá xấu.   
Đừng trách.  
-Steve

***  
Thật ra Steve vốn trầm tính, anh không thích bộc lộ xúc cảm quá nhiều, nhưng những đêm cô đơn làm lòng anh cứ khắc khoải mong chờ một dáng hình. Thế nên những lá thư tay viết vội đều ngập tràn xúc cảm của một chàng trai trẻ đôi mươi. Bồng bột, đa cảm, và yêu nhớ nhiều.

***

"Hôm nay lại viết thư nữa à?" - Một người chạm vào vai anh.

"Vâng" - Steve ngẩng đầu ngước nhìn, là Johnny.

"Ngày nào cũng viết thư, cậu chăm thật đấy! Mà sao tôi không thấy ai hồi âm?"

"Vâng, em ấy ghét viết thư lắm, nhưng chắc sắp tới không được nữa rồi. Tôi hết giấy rồi." - Steve cười buồn gấp lại lá thư vừa viết xong.

Steve vẫn viết thư mỗi khi có thể, và giấy viết cũng vơi dần, đó là điều hiển nhiên. Johnny cười hiền từ chìa cho anh giấy, mực của mình:

"Cho cậu, viết cho T.S đi"

Bằng ánh mắt mang ơn, nhưng trái tim chính trực vẫn bắt anh phải hỏi:

"Thế còn anh?"

"Tôi không biết chữ, nên chẳng viết được gì, cho cậu còn có ích hơn"

"Cảm ơn anh Johnny."

"Nhưng tôi vẫn thắc mắc đó Steve, làm cách nào cậu gửi được thư đi vậy? Tôi thấy cậu viết nhiều, mà chúng ta đang ở trong chiến dịch, làm thế nào mà cậu gửi thư đi được vậy?"

***

Ngày.. tháng.. năm  
Gửi thương nhớ,  
Sắp tới, anh không thể viết thư cho em thường xuyên hơn. Mong em đừng giận, đừng trách. Chờ ngày ta có lại tự do, anh sẽ hôn lên tóc em như lời xin lỗi.  
Chờ nhau.  
-Steve.

***

"Steve, nghe đây, đi đi, bỏ mặc tôi đi." - Giọng Johnny lạc đi giữa tiếng bom đạn dữ dội, lớp quần áo ông ướt đẫm máu, như minh chứng cho sự sống đang trôi dần đi. Cả tiểu đội đã chết cả rồi, chỉ còn lại mỗi ông và Steve. Nhưng sau đợt càn quét vừa rồi, Johnny cũng bị thương nặng.

"Đừng nói nữa, tôi giúp anh cầm máu!" - Steve loay hoay với tay vào trong túi cấp cứu nhỏ bên hông, bàn tay anh đầy máu - những giọt máu nào phải của anh, mà lại khiến anh phải run rẩy trước hơi nóng ấm ấy. - "Cố lên, hãy nghĩ về Rose của anh"

"Không, nghe tôi nói, khụ, Rose chưa bao giờ trả lời tôi vào chiều hôm ấy, vì nàng đã đi từ lâu lắm rồi. Nhưng may mắn thay, thời gian sẽ không cách nào hôn lên tóc nàng được nữa."

"Vậy câu chuyện anh kể với chúng tôi? Ngôi nhà? Bầy trẻ?"

"Dối trá, tất cả đều là dối trá! Đó chỉ là giấc mơ của mình tôi. Tôi chỉ cố cho các cậu hy vọng ngày về, vậy mà cả tiểu đội chúng ta giờ chỉ còn mình cậu." - Johnny bật từng cơn ho khó nhọc. - "Vì thế, hãy đi đi, chạy đi"

"Nhưng-"

"Về đi Steve, ít ra là cậu có người chờ mình quay về. Về nhà đi, về với T.S đi."

Johnny nở nụ cười trên môi, nụ cười vượt lên cả cái chết, vượt lên cả cơn đau, vượt qua cả tiếng kêu gào thảm khốc, vượt lên cả tiếng súng nổ, ở đấy, chỉ còn lại an lành, thoả mãn. 

"A, Rose, chúng ta cũng về nhà thôi."

Steve đứng dậy, chào Johnny theo nghi thức tiểu chuẩn nhất, và anh bắt đầu chạy, bỏ qua tiếng súng, tiếng nổ, anh cứ chạy. Tay trái anh chạm vào túi áo, nơi lá thư gửi Tony vẫn nằm yên, tay phải anh chạm vai trái - nơi tên Tony Stark được xăm cẩn thận - trở nên đau rát gợi nhắc anh về một dáng hình thân quen, vẫn đợi anh sau mỗi bức thư viết vội.

Về nhà thôi.  
Về với Tony thôi.  
Về nơi có ai trông ngóng.  
Vẫn khắc khoải hoài nét mong chờ.

***  
Nhưng Steve không chạy về phía quân đồng minh, mà lẻn thẳng vào quân địch. Anh châm kho thuốc nổ bằng một mồi lửa. Một tiếng nổ vang lên sau lưng Steve, khiến anh bị hất tung ra một khoảng khá xa. Đến khi tai anh bớt ù bởi tiếng nổ lớn ấy, thì anh cảm nhận được cơn đau đập thẳng vào tâm trí, đau đến chết lặng.

Lá thư rơi ra từ túi áo anh, khi cơn gió thổi nhẹ khiến lá thư lộ ra dòng chữ cứng cáp, tràn đầy lạnh lùng.

Giấy báo tử.

Đôi mắt Steve ghim chặt vào tờ thông cáo ấy, nước mắt trào ra khỏi khoé mắt, hoà vào máu, biến mất giữa khung cảnh lộn xộn, hỗn loạn của chiến tranh.

Kẻ dối trá, nào chỉ có một mình Johnny? Anh cũng chỉ là kẻ nói dối, không hơn.  
Anh cũng chỉ cố tỏ ra đã ổn, cố vẽ vời hy vọng không bao giờ thành sự thật. 

Tony Stark ra đi từ lâu lắm rồi.  
Đó mới là lý do anh đi lính. 

Steve cố vươn tay nắm lấy tờ giấy, nhưng cơn đau nhấn chìm anh, ghìm chặt anh vào mặt đất lạnh lẽo.

Johnny hỏi anh, anh gửi thư thế nào?  
Đó là những đêm bên bếp lửa, anh viết thư, cho vào bìa thư cẩn thận, rồi tự tay hóa chúng thành tro, mong Tony ở nơi ấy nhận được.

Đó là lý do, chẳng ai hồi âm cho anh.

Tiếng khóc nấc vang lên giữa không trung ngày ấy, hoà vào tiếng bật cười man dại lúc này của Steve. Quẩn quanh tâm trí, đau đớn đến nát lòng.

Về? Về đâu bây giờ?  
Nhà anh trong tiếng bom đạn, đã vỡ tung thành từng mảnh, găm thẳng vào tâm thức anh, không sao gỡ ra được. Nhưng anh đâu thể ra đi cùng người ấy? Vì vậy, anh dùng sinh mạng này, hiến dâng cho đất nước, mở ra một ngày mới.

Mà thôi, bàn tay Steve buông lỏng, hàng mi anh từ từ khép lại, môi anh thì thầm..

Về nhà thôi, Tony.  
Về mái ấm, nơi anh được gặp lại em.

Ừ, về nhà thôi Steve.

Bàn tay đầy máu được một bàn tay khác nắm lấy. Hai bàn tay đan nhau thật chặt, mãi không rời.

Người ta tìm thấy anh hùng chiến tranh ngày ấy - Steve Rogers - tử trận, đổi về một trang kỷ nguyên mới.

Trong người anh người ta tìm thấy một lá thư cuối còn dang dở, không có tên người nhận.

"Tôi vẫn tin tưởng rằng, ở một thế giới khác, vẫn có một em khác tồn tại. Và em của thế giới đó, sẽ cùng tôi ở thế giới đó, thay chúng tôi mỉm cười vui sướng, thay chúng tôi hạnh phúc, thay chúng tôi đời này bên nhau đến điểm cuối hành trình. 

Còn chúng tôi ở đây, sẽ về nhà cùng nhau."

Thi thể anh bị tổn hại, nhưng ở vai trái anh, vẫn còn hình xăm "T.S" và ở nơi ngực trái, có hình xăm một gương mặt, mơ hồ thấy được đó là dáng vẻ của một chàng trai trẻ, nở nụ cười hạnh phúc.

Cùng với nụ cười hạnh phúc trên môi Steve, người ta biết, anh về nhà rồi.

______  
Vui lòng không mang đi đâu khi chưa có sự đồng ý của mình.  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
